disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FiddleGriff's Carowinds
FiddleGriff's Carowinds (or commoningly known as Carowinds) is an amusment park located at Charlotte, North Carolina that's owned by FiddleGriff Parks, a joint venture between FiddleGriff Animation and Cedar Fair. The park originally opened in 1973.merly Carolina Cyclone.) Roller Coasters * The Intimidator - A B&M Hyper Coaster themed to Race-cars. (2010) * Copperhead Strike - A MACK Rides Launch Coaster (2018) * The Nighthawk- A Vekoma Flying Dutchman Coaster themed to a mythical creature. (2003) * Eric's School of Flight- A B&M Inverted Roller Coaster Ride themed to the character, Eric from Reversal of the Heart. (1999) * The Hurler- a wooden roller coaster themed to a fictional sitcom. (1994) * Corkscrew Twister- an Arrow Dynamics custom looper coaster based off tornadoes (1980) * The Twisted Mines- An RMC Hybrid Coaster themed to a cursed mine. * Carolina Goldrusher - An Arrow Dynamics Mine Train themed to adventure. * The Carolina Flyers - A Vekoma Boomerang Coaster themed to an air show. (2008) * Fury 325 - A B&M Hyper Coaster themed to the Carolina Wasp * Ghost In The Shell: Battle For Tokyo - A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster loosely based on the 2017 film starring Scarlet Johnson. * Italian Job: Stunt Track - A Premier Rides Family Launched Roller Coaster themed to The Italian Job. * Yogi Bear - A Wooden Coaster Themed To Yogi Bear (2017) * Regular Show Coaster - A indoor Wild Mouse coaster.(2017) * Finn Flyers: Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hang Glider over Cartoon Network City.(2017) * The Powerpuff Coaster - an B&M dulling inverted roller coaster themed to The Powerpuff Girls.(Note:This B&M dulling inverted roller coaster Was Formly At Universal's Ilands Of Adventure In Orlando Flordia Whrere It Was Know As Dulling Dargons (1999-2010) And Dragon Challenge (2010-2017) When Dragon Challenge Closed It Got Relocated To Paramount's Carowinds In Charlotte,North Carolina Whrere It Was Now Know As The Powerpuff Coaster With A Re-Theme New Panit On The Coaster And New B&M renovated trains And On Borad Soundtrack)(2017) * XJ9: Jenny Wakeman Coaster - A RMC Hybrid Wooden Family Coaster.(2017) * Rugrats Runaway Reptar - A Vekoma Suspended Family Coaster.(Formerly Flying Ace Aerial Chase.) * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - - A 200-foot-long (61 m) children's coaster from E.F. Miler. Themed To Paw Patrol.(Formerly Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie. 2010-2016) * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo MagiCoaster -A Vekoma Dulling Family Coaster. based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: The Fairly OddParents Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoaster ride run by Wanda and Cosmo.(2017) * Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster-A Vekoma Family Coaster Themed To Spongebob.Note:This Ride Is Similar To Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster At Universal Studios Florida But It Has Yellow tracks and Blue supports instead of Red tracks and Blue supports.(2017) * Thomas' Railroad - A kids runaway train themed to Thomas the Tank Engine. * Purple Streak - A Zamperla kiddie coaster. Theme: Barney & Friends. Height restriction: 36-60". * Ryan's Big Coaster - A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost.(2017) Thrill Rides * Southern Star-A Looping Starship thrill ride. * Canary 751 River Adventure - a Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes dark ride. * Camp Lazio Rapids - a River Rapids ride themed to Camp Lazio. * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - A 4D Motion Simulator